


Trying To Escape The Inevitable

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Series: Fic Requests [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: A story about Fun Ghoul and trying to run away from the places you belong to
Series: Fic Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089827
Kudos: 5





	Trying To Escape The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anonymous on tumblr for "fun ghoul + angst"

They say the heavens cry when an angel falls out of grace, but as Ghoul’s roughed up sneakers hit the dirt floor of the Zones there is no earthshattering cry of thunder or even a cloud a sight. The sky above is a mesmerizingly shade of light blue, more vibrant than the juvie had ever seen and so vast you could get lost into it if you aren’t careful, and all at once it comes down on them that _no one_ will cry for them. Not a careless smiling God, not a cold and distant mother, and not friends that disappear like pebbles in the growing tide- they’re all alone and the realisation almost knocks them off their feet, but they have to _keep running_.

Nightmares dressed in white and blood smeared on their face follow them, shooting neon from toy guns that whirr past them with angry hisses and feel like hot flames licking at their skin, hungry for a touch. Without a blaster of their own, all they can do is pray that whatever deity is listening takes pity on them and lets them shake off the tail, but their hopes are all shatter as a sharp pain erupts in the middle of their back and they collapse spastic to the floor, twitching like they’re freezing to death despite the white hot electricity coursing through their body.

A scarecrow Ghoul hadn’t noticed before steps out from the flock of draculoids looking down at them like vultures and picks the young juvie up off the ground by the collar of their shirt as they watch with wide fearful eyes, unable to do anything about it even if they wanted. 

“Silly little _brat_ ,“ the crow smiles with a cruel glint in their eye, spitting the word like the very existence of the latter disgusts them, “Don’t you know that we’ve created you? You belong to _us_.“

They want to scream. They want to scream and to cry and to trash around until they either knock themselves out or somehow get away with blood and dirt pushed deep under their nails, but their body won’t listen to them anymore as they’re being dragged back to the City like a limp body bag. They lost.


End file.
